femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Colleen Carter (The Maid)
'Colleen Carter '(Fay Masterson) is the main villainess of the 2016 Lifetime film The Maid (Alternately titled A Housekeeper's Revenge). History Colleen was the mother of Craig Carter, and her husband died when her son was 12. Craig's mental disability caused him to be bullied and ostracized at his high school, but Colleen tried her best to comfort him. Colleen was thrilled to learn that Craig was asked out by his crush Laura Blackwell, one of the few classmates who treated Craig with kindness. In actuality, though, the date was only a delusion that Craig had while high on marijuana and he was heartbroken when Laura never showed up for their "date". The incident sent Craig into a deep depression and ultimately led to his suicide. Devastated, Colleen became psychotic and obsessed with getting revenge against Laura, believing her to be solely responsible for her son's death. She began her twisted plan by having Laura's family maid fired by framing her for stealing and humiliating Laura (who was now attending college) by posting lewd photos of her online, making it appear to be the work of her ex-boyfriend Ben. Events Colleen used her profession as a means of bonding with Laura, faking a friendship with her while further making it appear that Ben was stalking her instead. While watching Laura's father Paul's wedding, Colleen imagined Craig and Laura were becoming married, having a tearful breakdown afterwards. Colleen became alarmed at the presence of Laura's former boyfriend Matthew Hensley at the wedding party, as he was friends with Craig and would recognized her, forcing her to hide. Later that night, she tearfully combed through Craig's drawings, which are later shown to showcase his slip into depression. Colleen furthered her attempts to hurt Laura by sending the embarrassing pictures of her she'd put online to her father, changing her phone and email passwords, sending her a coffin with her photo in it, and dropping her dog off downtown so she would get lost. Finally satisfied with her acts, Colleen gave Laura coffee laced with a substance that caused her to pass out, allowing the villainess to kidnap Laura and chain her in Craig's bedroom, the site of his suicide. She then told Laura she wanted her to know how much she "hurt" Craig before leaving him with some of his writings, later threatening Laura with a knife when she began screaming for help. Laura read the writings and tried to convince Colleen that Craig was her friend and that she'd never asked him out for a date, but the psychotic villainess refused to believe her and continued to accuse Laura of bullying Craig. After Matthew found that Laura was missing and realizing that Colleen was her maid, she went to her home and tried to call the police after hearing Laura's screams for help, only to be attacked by Colleen, who callously mocked Matthew's attempt to save Laura before knocking him out with a shovel and tying him up in the garage. She then tried to lead Laura at gunpoint out of the house, planning to have her jump off a bridge and stage her death as a suicide. But Laura fought back and cut Colleen with Craig's bong that she found under his desk. Laura tried to run, but was caught by Colleen, leading to a struggle in which the crazed woman tried to shoot and then strangle Laura before she was able to break free and grab her gun. Laura went to the garage to free Matthew, where Colleen ran in and begged Laura to kill her. Laura eventually shot Colleen in the shoulder as she lunged at her before giving the gun to Matthew while she went to call 911. Colleen is arrested and one of the film's last scenes is of her in a prison cell. Trivia * Fay Masterson also appeared on Life ''as vengeful murderer Amy Dujardin, ''The Mentalist as the evil Melinda Batson, and ''CSI: Miami ''as child abuser Laura Williams. Gallery Colleen Carter Craig's drawings.jpg|Colleen looking at Craig's illustrations Colleen Carter kidnapped.jpg|Colleen with a captive Laura Colleen Carter with knife.jpg|Colleen threatening Laura with a knife Colleen Carter with gun.jpg|Colleen and Laura wrestling over the gun Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Humiliator Category:Incapacitator Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Prison Uniform Category:Psychotic Category:Redhead Category:Stalker Category:Vengeful Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Fate: Arrested